onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome!/609 prediction.
I really like friendly competion.kishishishi.rate mind 1-10 too.hehe.sorry about bad english and punctuation.sorry!:P. Title Trouble. Page 1 Nami:*coughing with water coming out*ahh.franky?u got brook and robin did u? Franky:Yeh!it is all going supperrr.*turn left and right*zoro?did he fall with us? Nami:No!*sigh*after 2 years?again? Brook:*shaking his head.shoot water out from his mouth*Thank You Franky-san.I though my body would be eaten by fishes.Even though my body got no flesh for them to eat.Yohohoho.Ahh robin san?are u oke*tapping robin's shoulder. Page 2 Thousand Sunny.Half of it's body is cover in sand(from the anchor-paw downwards)Zoro faceplant in the dirt.By the side of Thousand Sunny. Zoro:*get up and shrugged dirts from his body.*Earghh.What a headeache.Luffy?Everyone?*Jump up to Thousand sunny*. As Zoro searches for the crew a silhoutte that looks like someone riding on a seahorse looking shape lurking behind him Five of them to be exact.They look like they're wispering to each other too. Zoro:*Sense something wrong and look behind**his hands on Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui*Are u guys with the group that rides the sea king?Where's my crew or else? Page 3 ????1:Or else?you must be roronoa?? ????2:Is he look he look different?scars?half blind? ????1:don't be stupid can u?ofcourse he is roronoa?look at his 3 swords. ????3:yes look at his 3 swords.should we tell him? ????5:yes yes.let me tell him can i? ????4:Go ahead! ????5:Roronoa Zoro!We are actually waiting for your arrival.No not only u but the whole crew.BUt we saw what happen your crew are seperated now.u guys split up in the current.4 of u get into the current lead to mermaid cove area,the other 4 get into the ones that bring u to gyoverly hills. ????2:Iam sure the 4 that get into mermaid cove area should be safe.since they like pirates but the others.ermm. i should say the rich don't like outsiders.even us neptune army(na) can't go there as we like. Page 4 Zoro:*stare at them confusely*did u see a barrel here?and why did u say you're waiting for us? NA5:Well our leader Jinbei told us about you guys.Since Whitebeard deceased he came back to the king side to protect this island and as a mentor to us.Ahh and the barrel no roronoa we did't see any barrel.Is it you guys treasure?should i inform other guards to investigate. Zoro:nah its nothing. Zoro(in his mind):that dimwitted son of a gun escape.He will die here anyways so... NA5:lets go roronoa,and here ride this fish roronoa. Zoro:riding the fish but go in a different direction. NA4:Oi roronoa.why aren't u tailing us!!! Page 5 Mermaid Cove. Usopp:'''Woi Chopper?Is Sanji oke?His nose stop bleeding but his eyes. '''Chopper:*slapping sanji*Ahhhh!!!wait iam a doctor.*put his hoves on his wrists*there is pulse. Luffy:Sanji!iam hungry! Keimi:'''It's oke.I already bring food Luffy.Here’s some meat from my work place. The two mermaids from 608 unlock the barrel.But what was seen is just mud. '''page 6 MermaidA: Strawhat have mud for treasure how strange.They are already looking silly. The other mermaids surrounds them all laugh.Out of sudden Caribou :now finally iam free!*shoots his DF wildly*kehehehehe*licking his face. All the mermaid flee from the scene. Sanji:*gets all fiery again*.How dare u!disturb my peace in heaven.I should’t be alive!!! Sanji runs towards Caribou and kick him straight to his torso. Caribou:Earghh!!hot hot hot!!!are u a Devil Fruit user too? Sanji:No!just the devil!*kick Caribou with his combo*and just when he about to finish Caribou off. Page 7 Gyoverly hills Robin:*Coughs out the water she choked*Where are we? Nami:I don't know but there are plenty of big houses here.I just wonder how is there sunlight. Franky:*Looking through a binocular with is his left hand* Brook:Franky-san are there more suprises install in you?yohohoho. Franky:Yes there is are big changes.but you have to see(robotic voice) Brook:You're supercool now Franky!Cooler than me infact!Which is impossible since iam a SoulKing a popular Artist!Soul king joke!yohohoho! Robin then explains everyone why there is sun and all the weird things. Page 8 ????A:She's pretty smart isn't she? ????B:Nah i doubt it.If she is she would't bring them here. Franky:'''we don't want trouble whoever you are! '''Brook:MERMEN!iam i seeing the right things?ahh i got no eyes to see!! Nami:*takes out her climatct and charges it* Robin:Wait guys.Relax.Quatro Flues.Twists Both merman got their arm twists. Robin:we don't know where we are and we want to know.NOW! Nami:Robin you seems to be a little darker. Robin.1.....2...... Merman A:Oke*''stuter abit''* you're at gyoverly hills home of rich and superior merfolks. Mysterious shape star:AHH Strawhat Pirates are you?release them please dear robin. Page 9. Neptune Palace. NA4:Sorry Roronoa.We have to tie your fish to ours.We don't you want to get lost.NO offence but are u really under someone?how do u listen to orders of your captain when my instruction to you to following me is so simple. Zoro:Don't push it! Jinbei is waiting at the entrance.The Neptune army who escort Zoro all bow down. Jinbei:You must be Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.Luffy tell me alot about you.Not only you but the rest too.Iam Jinbei first Knight of the Sea. Page 10. Papagu is the mysterious shape star.He is riding on the shark the save earlier. Papagu:I know you guys are coming but where is the rest.My shark told me he's been save by a pirate.Just by that i know u guys are coming. Nami:Your shark too?You're hopeless. Robin:Sorry about that.So where are we?exactly Papagu: lets take a walk shall we.lets walk to my place. Nami,Franky,Brook and Robin all look in awe.It is such an awesome place Nami:Where is Keimi? Papagu:Well she is at mermaid cove.She should be here soon.She have something to pass me. Page 11. Sanji seen flying to a distance. Chopper and Usopp:Sanji!!! Luffy:*with meat in his mounth*huh?what ahh?? Sanji:*dust of the dirt*I felt this punch before.but this is too feel to soft. Caribou try to sneak off but was stop by Usopp venus flytrap looking pop green. Usopp:where do u think you're going? Sanji:*walks to usopp*Usopp this is my fight. Hammond:did you just ignore my fishman karate punch! Usopp:Let just relax a minute.the fishman from earlier is here guys OI!. Hammond:no one ignores me.group!combine.Fishman karate!triple 50 punch! The impact of the punch destruct every structure surrounds Strawhat.but 4 of them still standing there. Page 12. Luffy:*streches his hand to gather all the food that is flying away**bites one piece and stare at hammond* Luffy:You really did it this time. Hammond:Now that i get your attention.Iam here to asked you to come with me.We got someone imp.... Luffy:gomu gomu no rifle!!!! Luffy punches Hammond.His face swollen and his teeth comes out. Page 13. The other 2 fishmen with Hammond flee the scene.with one of them saying:we gotta report to boss about this. We need more men to stop them. Few mermaid peeping from underwater and some by the rock. mermaid b:Keimi your friends are all monstrous.Except for the racoon "doctor" Chopper:i heard that.Iam not a racoon!you half fish! Sanji:Ehh Chopper watch your mouth! Chopper:eyy sorry Sanji! Luffy sat and continue to eat his food. Usopp:Never change do u?just after a fight *shaking his head. Luffy:ehh!!Usopp joins in!come on! Usopp:*he joins in,but by the time he seated with a fork in his hand.the table is empty. Luffy:burps!!! Page 14 Sanji:Sometimes a devil too want to go heaven.but you distrupt it all. Sanji kick him to a combo again!Sanji kick him badly this time rearranging his face. This time Caribou faces changes to look like his brother. Sanji:You're a worthless shit.no point i make u look handsome!! Caribou(with his brother face):i have enough of this!No more kicking!MUD SHOOTER!shoots mud at sanji eyes.blind him for a second.Caribou punches him. Luffy:Sanji can u handle him or not?tapping his bulging stomach.ahh so full can't fight. page 15 Caribou:Iam gonna finish u off with this!Black-leg SANJI! Splat! A sillhoute of a very tall slender fishman smack him to a wall! ????:how dare u beat Hammond in fishmen island MONKEY D LUFFY! There u go.my prediction.this time its fully finish!rate the finish one y'all!hope its not so rushed! Category:Blog posts